Risika
by fluffy-chan1
Summary: Risika is a vampire, an avid hater of Tristes, though her brother is one. She won’t tolerate his or his student’s presence on her territory. What will happed when a war starts between them, drawing in others from both sides? Please read and review!


Risika stalked angrily through Ambrosia, many vampires gave her startled looks as she headed towards the door.  Risika flipped her tiger-striped hair out of her eyes, drawing her lips back in a snarl.  The vampires and humans nearest to her drew back uneasily, none of them wanted to anger Risika.

_Aubrey, _Risika didn't bother speaking aloud, it was a waste of her time since she could feel his mind easily with the blood he had given her.  _Aubrey.  _She allowed some of her anger to flow into her thought, _here, now.  _She continued walking, the newly replaced mirrors at Ambrosia didn't reflect her, but she knew what she looked like.

She checked her knives, and several of the younger male vampires stared at her openly when she bent over.  The long sleeved shirt she was wearing was button up, although she hadn't buttoned the top half, and she had tucked the end into her black velvet pants, which in turn were tucked into calf high boots.

"You wanted me, Risika?"  Aubrey fell into step beside her, glaring at the vampires watching his blood sister and mistress.  She tossed her hair and glanced at him, dark eyes unreadable.

_Talk with your mind stupid.  _She replied, _there is a group of Tristes walking on the border between our lands; I thought that you might want to help me take them out._

_Only us?  _Aubrey raised his eyebrows questioningly; _I would have thought that everyone here would want to kill the damn hunters._

_Jager is meeting us there, _she replied, _I thought that he would enjoy killing them most._

_What if one of them is your brother?  _Risika looked sharply at him, finding out that her brother had been alive the entire time she had thought him dead had hurt her, and knowing that he was a Triste was even worse.

_His sister is Rachel; Rachel is died three hundred years ago.  He has no sister any more.  I warned him the last time we met that the next time we see each other we meet as enemies.  Vampire and vampire hunter, there is no relationship between us anymore.  If he attacks me I kill him, as he would try to kill me if I attack him.  I told him that I would kill him if I found him or his hunters on my territory again, and I plan to show him that I meant it._

Aubrey didn't reply, just looked away.  He knew that Risika would keep her word; she had kept it when she swore to avenge the scar he had given her, returning it to him as he wore it now.  They both disappeared, appearing again at the border of their territories, right next to Jager.

_It's your brother's group.  Some of the younger ones, he's not there.  _Jager told them, _there's a Vida too, one of them damn witches.  _Risika loosened the knives concealed in her sleeves, allowing one to slide into her hand, it was made of silver, similar to the knife that Aubrey carried with him, and a viper curled around the handle, perfect in ebony colored metal.

"Take them down," she spoke so that the hunters could hear her, taking amusement at the way they spun around to find her.  _Leave one alive, I want to leave my brother a message._  Jager and Aubrey smiled, moving forward gracefully, the hunter's drew their knives, and the slaughter began.

Risika held the girl by the throat, her brother's student had been disarmed none to gently, and she was bleeding from at least half a dozen places, the brown haired girl made sure Risika could see and smell her blood hoping that she would forget herself.

"I'm not stupid, _Triste,_" she said, and the girl winced, looking down, even the youngest vampires knew that Triste blood was poison to vampires, none were stupid enough to knowingly feed from one.  "I have a message that I want you to deliver to Alexander," Risika leaned closer, "Tell my twin that if he or any of his students ever come here again we will kill them all. We won't act as we did tonight and let the one go, we will kill them all.  And then we will come for the ones that are their friends, their families.  Can you tell him that."

The girl nodded, and Risika tossed her to Aubrey, "There's no sense in returning her in such good condition," she told her two companions, Jager smiled and drew back his fist, punching the Triste in the jaw, she whimpered and collapsed, she had been young, perhaps she would rethink hunting vampires from now on.

Risika transported the girl, leaving the bloodied Triste on the doorstep after ringing Alexander's doorbell.  She stood in the shadows, hidden as the student who answered the door ran to get someone to help.  The student returned with Alexander who gave the student an order and then stepped off the doorstep, fingering his knife.  The girl that Risika had left raised her hand and whispered something to him, and he looked into the night.

"Risika," he said, loudly and clearly, "I know that you can hear me.  Believe me, I will not allow this to go unpunished.  You have won for now, but you will lose." He turned and the student lifted the girl and walked into the house, Alexander followed them as Risika examined his back with thoughtful eyes.

"So my brother," she whispered, "will I lose?  I think not."

Her brother whirled around, but Risika was gone, standing in the city again, this time hunting, allowing two others to hunt beside her.

--

What do I do when I should be updating my Harry Potter fic?  I start a new fic!   Don't worry, I'm still working on the other fic, I just read In the Forest of the Night though, and had to start a fic for it.  I've read Shatter Glass and Midnight Predator too, I loved the books!  Maybe I'll draw them in later on…  Please R&R.  You can email me at fluffy-chan@boxfrog.com

Fluffy-chan aka Becky


End file.
